


School AU

by I_am_psih



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Friendship, High School, Marvel Universe, Multi, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, School, Wanda/Vision - Freeform, bucky barns/t'challa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Раньше они были не разлей вода, но теперь что-то изменилось. Все в школе заметили, как их большая и дружная компания разделилась, как между Тони и Стивом появилось какое-то напряжение. До конца школы осталось совсем немного, неужели они больше никогда не пожмут друг другу руки?





	1. Chapter 1

Раньше столовку наполняли громкий смех, несущийся со стороны самого элитного столика, находящегося у огромного окна, выходящего на задний двор школы. Там всегда сидела шумная компания, лидерами которой негласно считались друзья-не-разлей-вода-и-возможно-самые-горячие-парни-школы: игрок в регби, капитан школьной команды, очень милый и по-старомодному вежливый Стив Роджерс и самый умный парень в школе, гений и сын одного из самых влиятельных учёных в мире, президент школы Энтони, или как его все называют, Тони Старк. Эти ребята были самыми обсуждаемыми студентами в прошлом году, когда заядлая сплетница их школы узнала, что они встречаются, и растрезвонила это буквально всему земному шару. К счастью, их школа оказалась прекрасным местом с толерантными людьми, которые с восторгом услышали эту новость. Хотя несколько девчонок всплакнули, потому что упустили свой шанс оказаться подле одного из звёзд школы. 

Теперь же человек за этим столом поубавилось почти на половину. В столовке стало невероятно тихо и немного стрёмно, так как по всему помещению витало какое-то напряжение. Спустя несколько мгновений студенты начали понимать, почему. 

За столиком рядом с окном сидел лишь Стив, без Тони, но в прошлом году они и шага друг без друга не могли сделать. Так же рядом с ним сидел странный парень, ранее которого никто в школе не видел. Хотя кто-то припоминал, что ещё в начале старшей школы он считался лучшим другом Стива, но спустя три месяца пропал. Говорят, у его семьи появились какие-то проблемы и им пришлось срочно переехать. 

А парень Стива (бывший парень Стива) Старк сидел за противоположным столом. 

\- Эм, а что здесь происходит? - неуверенно спросил Питер Паркер, новенький, чья жизнь в старшей школе началась только что, у своего старого друга Гарри. 

\- А что, что-то не так? - удивился тот. 

\- Просто я чувствую напряжённую атмосферу. 

В прошлой своей школе Питер славился невероятной чувствительностью, так что, когда Флэш и ребята из спортивной команды что-то затевали, Питеру удавалось предотвращать своё унизительное участие в их шалостях. 

\- Лучше побеспокойся насчёт того, что свободных столиков не осталось. 

Осмотревшись, парень понял, что Озборн прав. Все столы уже занимали старшеклассники, хотя кое-где сидели небольшие группки по три человека, но подсаживаться к ним было стрёмно. Друзья обошли весь кафетерий десять раз, но освобождать столик никто не торопился, поэтому парни успели отчаяться - придётся есть стоя. Чаще всего младшеклассники так и делали, но это не меняло того факта, что это ужасно неудобно и не круто. Лучиком надежды для них оказался голос какого-то старшеклассника, окликнувшего парней:

\- Эй, ребята, садитесь к нам! 

Судя по уверенному виду, он был выпускником. Парень выглядел очень крутым, симпатичным, прямо глаз не оторвать. На кожаной куртке был изображён логотип известной всем компании Stark Industries, значит, он богат, ибо такие куртки являлись фирменными и их количество можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Так что Питер и Гарри в первую минуту немного зависли от того, что на них обратил внимание явно популярный студент. 

\- Спасибо! - сказали они одновременно, быстро усаживаясь за стол. 

\- Первый день в старшей школе? - снова спросил невероятно крутой парень. 

\- Ага, - вновь одновременно ответили Гарри и Питер. Они понимали, что это глупо, но по-другому не получалось. 

\- Может, познакомимся? 

\- Меня зовут Питер. Питер Паркер. 

\- Тот самый Питер Паркер, который сдал вступительный тест лучше всех в потоке? 

\- Да, но откуда ты узнал? 

\- Я президент школы, поэтому знаю о таких вещах. А ещё потому, что тебе не хватило лишь одного балла, чтобы догнать меня по итоговому результату. 

\- Одного балла? Значит, ты тот самый Энтони Старк? Боже, все говорят о тебе. В моей прошлой школе тебе поклонялись, словно Богу Науки. - воскликнул Питер, игнорируя то, что это выглядело не круто. 

\- Ух, ты! Не думал, что я так популярен. - он провёл ладонью по волосам, и от этого жеста у всех присутствующих во рту скопилась слюна. - А тебя как зовут? 

\- Гарри Озборн. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. Мой отец когда-то работал с твоим. Я слышал, ты победил на прошлогодней олимпиаде по биологии. Впечатляет. 

Тем временем кафетерий разорвало новым потоком разговоров, когда в двери показалась Наташа Романоф, одна из самых шикарных девушек школы и единственная девушка в команде по борьбе. Конечно, в учёбе она немного уступала Старку, но всё же была круглой отличницей. Эта девушка была покрыта тёмной тайной, так как никто не знал о ней большего, чем она позволяла им узнать. Она ни с кем не встречалась, никто не видел её семью, её не было в социальных сетях, даже номер телефона знали лишь единицы. В прошлом году все считали, что Наташа встречается с Клинтом, но эти сплетни быстро развеялись, потому что на первый же школьный бал Бартон привёл свою девушку с другой школы. 

Сегодня Романоф выглядела великолепно не только благодаря новой красивой стрижки, но и благодаря красивому чернокожему парню, идущему рядом. Он был высоким, со спортивной фигурой, симпатичным, поэтому у присутствующих в кафетерии снова потекли слюни. 

\- А это наш кафетерий. Меню меняется каждую неделю, но блюда-дня остаются прежними. На праздники у нас особое меню. 

\- У вас очень большая школа. 

\- Твоя предыдущая была меньше? 

\- Моя предыдущая школа находилась прямо в моей комнате - я учился на дому. 

\- Ах, да. Ты же голубых кровей. 

\- Только никому не говори, ладно? Всё же я хочу спокойно закончить школу, пока отец налаживает здесь дела. 

Наташа подвела нового студента к столу, за которым сидел Тони и разговаривал с двумя незнакомыми ей парнями. 

\- Привет, Тони.

\- Привет, Наташа. - девушка слегка поморщилась, так как сто раз просила не называть её полным именем. Тони этого не заметил, так как сразу переключился на нового персонажа в школе. - Тони Старк. - сразу представился он, протянув руку. 

\- Т'Чалла. - охотно ответил новый уже знакомец. 

\- Ты иностранец? 

\- Друг! - к компании внезапно присоединился Джеймс Роудс или, как его называли даже учителя, Роуди. - Угадай, кто теперь стопроцентно попадёт в лучший университет страны? - ради небольшой подсказки, парень указал большими пальцами на этого счастливца. 

\- Наверное, твоя рубашка? 

Питер и Гарри вскоре присоединились к разговору.

***

\- Стив, как провёл лето? - спросил Бартон, усаживаясь за своё любимое место.

\- Прекрасно, Клинт. А ты? 

\- Скажу, ничего не тая, это было самое долгое лето в моей жизни. - он потянулся и зевнул. Для Клинта просыпаться по утрам и сразу куда-то идти было самой ужасной пыткой, потому что парень любил подольше поспать, а потом ещё и поваляться в кровати пару часиков, и только после этого он шёл на кухню, присоединяясь к обедающей семье. - А где Сэм? Я видел его недавно. 

\- Я здесь. - Стив и Клинт развернулись. Сэм всегда умел подкрадываться, но его друзья давно к этому привыкли и перестали пугаться. Уилсон и Бартон хоть и соперничают во время соревнований по стрельбе, но всё же остаются лучшими друзьями. 

За спиной Сэма стоял брюнет, с интересом рассматривающий Клинта и Стива. 

\- Познакомьтесь, это Скотт Лэнг. 

\- Я о тебе много слышал. - проговорил Стив, пожимая руку. - Сэм о тебе много рассказывал. 

\- Все уши о тебе прожужжал. У меня даже появилось впечатление, что он в тебя втюрился. - добавил Бартон. - Постоянно писал нам о том, как какой-то Лэнг завалил его во время самой эпичной драки в самом скучном месте на земле. 

\- Я бы не назвал венный лагерь скучным местом. - вставил Скотт, садясь за стол. - А ты...? - парень обратил внимание на молчавшего до этого брюнета со странной одеждой. 

\- Джеймс Барнс. 

\- Но ты можешь звать его Баки. - снова вставил Клинт.

***

Ванда быстро шла по коридору, стремясь побыстрее дойти до своего шкафчика и скрыться. Причина этой спешки, к привеликому сожалению девушки, уже стояла рядом с местом, куда она так быстро стремилась попасть. Высокий парень, который всегда выглядел серьёзным и собранным, прекрасно учился и был для Ванды почти что единственным человеком в школе, кто не пытался подкатить к ней, не считая её друзей, конечно. Невероятно, но их первая встреча произошла как раз в прошлом году. Они стали соседями по шкафчикам, потом друзьями, а потом их общение стало каким-то более неловким, чем раньше. Конечно, девушка раньше никогда не влюблялась, наверное, потому что ей не встречались нормальные парни, с которыми можно было бы поговорить, положиться на них. И вот, такой парень встретился в прошлом году.

Сначала Вижн казался ей немного холодным, безразличным к остальным, но спустя несколько месяцев общения девушка заново открыла для себя этого человека. Он оказался таким, каким представляют галантных и прекрасных мужчин с сильными голосами из мюзиклов 50-х годов. Он прекрасно разбирался в литературе, как в английской, так и в иностранной; был всегда вежлив и доброжелателен; умел общаться с любой компанией, хотя его нельзя было отнести ни к одной из школьных общественных группировок. Ванда видела в нём что-то родное. Вижн оказал ей огромную поддержку этим летом, когда брат Ванды сбежал из дому, перед этим сильно разругавшись с приёмными родителями. Тот факт, что они были не родственниками, как раз был причиной ссоры. 

Ванда и Питер никогда не сомневались в том, что их родители - это их родители. Семейные фото, где они держат на руках двух карапузов, а на заднем плане видна больничная обстановка, были одним из многочисленных этому подтверждений. Но этим летом всё раскрылось. Питер нашёл документы, где говорилось, что они оказались круглыми сиротами сразу после своего рождения и всего спустя неделю попали в прекрасную приёмную семью. 

Этой ссоры их дом не забудет никогда, а особенно хорошо он запомнился их соседям, которые потом косо смотрели на Ванду, когда она утром шла в школу. 

Питер исчез бесследно, забрав все свои вещи и спокойствие Ванды с собой. После этого каждую ночь девушка видела во сне, как с её братом случаются ужасные вещи: его сбивает машина, его избивают в тёмном переулке, он оступается и падает с крыши, от подскальзывается и ударяется затылком об острый угол. К счастью, нашёлся человек, готовый её приободрить и занять её мысли другими вещами, более подходящими для девушки её возраста - размышлениями о том, как интеллигентно сегодня выглядит Вижн в бордовом пиджаке. 

\- Привет, - немного невнятно сказала она. 

\- Привет, - ответил Вижн, изображая на лице ту доброжелательную улыбку, которую показывал только Ванде. - Сегодня у нас занятия заканчиваются в одно время, хочешь пойти домой вместе? 

На самом деле Вижн жил в противоположной стороне, но он всегда провожал Ванду, когда у него была такая возможность. Это стало традицией ещё с этого лета. 

\- Конечно. У тебя тоже сейчас обеденный перерыв? 

\- Да. Остальные уже в столовке. 

Как только они зашли, то поняли, что явно что-то пропустили, пока были заняты друг другом. 

\- Эй, ребята! - прикрикнул Тони, махая рукой, чтобы его заметили, хотя его было сложно не заметить. Ванда и Вижн сели за его столик. Девушка тут же обратилась к рядом сидящему Вижну:

\- Ты знаешь, что здесь происходит? 

\- Я знаю ровно столько же, сколько и ты. 

\- Роуди, - Ванда обратила на себя внимание друга. - Почему мы сидим за разными столами? 

На это Роуди лишь бросил мрачный взгляд на соседний стол, на незнакомого Ванде черноволосого парня с татуировкой на всю левую руку. 

\- Это долгая история. - всё-таки ответил он.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ты не понимаешь! Он мой друг! - кричал в ответ Стив. Всего несколько минут назад они с Тони были готовы перебраться наверх, чтобы насладиться компанией друг друга в более глубоком смысле. Но их прервал звонок на мобильный парня. Звонок с номера, который Стив не ожидал больше увидеть. 

Не задумываясь не на секунду, Стив ответил. Его страхи о том, что лучший друг детства попал в беду, не оправдались. 

\- Алло, Стив, ты до сих пор живёшь по старому адресу? 

Этот голос заставил парня забыться, окунуться в воспоминания, теперь полосующие острым лезвием по недавно зажившим ранам. Его самый лучший друг детства. Баки...

\- Д-да, - после долгой заминки ответил Стив, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Тони перед ним вытягивается в удивлённую гримасу. 

\- Мне очень неловко просить об этом по телефону, - вновь прозвучал голос Баки в телефонной трубке. - Но могу я у тебя переночевать? 

\- К-конечно. Приходи. 

\- Спасибо, - облегчённого выдохнул парень и повесил трубку. 

\- Кто это был, Стив? - в недоумении спросил Тони. Стив ничего не ответил, он быстро натянул футболку обратно (до этого звонка Тони давно избавил своего бойфренда от этой ненужной части одежды) и направился в сторону кухни - у него почему-то запершило в горле. От волнения? 

\- Я повторюсь: кто это был? - с большей толикой раздражения спросил Тони, подходя вплотную к Стиву. 

В тот вечер они сильно поругались. Стив не знал, почему Тони разозлился, увидев на пороге дома своего бойфренда незнакомого ему парня, тут же бросившегося с объятиями на Роджерса. Ревность? Вряд ли, у них со Старком были прекрасные честные отношения, которые они не собирались портить глупыми и надуманными подозрениями. Тони всегда говорил, что ревнуют лишь неуверенные в себе неудачники, поэтому не пытался везде и всюду показать свои права на Роджерса. И Стиву это нравилось. 

А, может, Тони просто узнал лицо Баки. Как бы печально это ни звучало, но семье Барнса пришлось переехать, потому что главу семейства обвинили во множественных убийствах. Никто не знал деталей, но это не останавливало их от сплетен. Отца Баки всё же посадили, а его лицо оказалось во всех газетах. А матери его лучшего друга пришлось забрать Баки и уехать в другой город в надежде, что там они найдут лучшую жизнь. 

То, что с возрастом Баки стал больше похож на своего отца, лишь подтверждало вторую версию. Это побудило Стива на более конструктивную беседу, во время которой он пояснил, что они с Баки давние друзья и он не собирается бросать друга в беде. 

Старку это показалось слишком наивным. Первое, о чём он подумал, - это влияние, которое сын преступника может оказать на Стива. Второе - это их репутация. Старк-старший принял выбор единственного сына с громким зубным скрежетом, но всё же принял. Тони старался показать, что сделал верный выбор, и пока что у него это прекрасно получалось. Стив был звездой спорта, воспитанным молодым человеком с приличной семьёй. Если бы он был девушкой, то Старк-старший принял бы его в свою семью моментально. Но в их случае достойность на это право пришлось испытывать несколько месяцев. 

Теперь же появление лучшего друга-сына убийцы немного пошатнуло всю устоявшуюся систему. Его вид ещё раз доказывал его положение и положение его семьи. Волосы взлохмаченные, будто их не расчёсывали несколько недель, а длина сама за себя говорила, что Барнс - ещё тот ублюдок с улиц. Одежда пыльная и грязная, давно не стиранная, татуировка на всю руку, причём её немного кривые и неаккуратные линии напоминали рисунки, которые преступники накалывают друг другу в тюрьмах. 

Его вид не внушал доверия, но Стив принял его с распростёртыми объятиями. 

С тех пор они не разговаривали. Спустя месяц они впервые встретились в школе, в первый учебный день. Старк старался не сталкиваться с ним в коридор и, хотя ему приходилось оббегать половину школы, чтобы идти обходными путями, он прекрасно справился с поставленной задачей. По крайней мере до самого обеденного перерыва этой встречи не произошло. 

Новость об их грандиозной ссоре никто не разносил по школе, словно глашатай, поэтому поведения Старка и Роджерса настораживали привыкших к ним, милующимся везде и всюду, школьников. Невероятно, как быстро любовники могут превратиться во врагов! Единственный, кто знал об их расставании, был Роуди. Лучшему другу с детства Тони рассказывал все новости, все страхи. Иногда Роудс знал даже больше о Тони, чем сам Старк. 

\- Познакомься, это звезда нашей школы - Тони Старк. 

Наташа, подруга Тони, подошла к их столику, делая вид, что не замечает больших перемен. Рядом с ней ходил незнакомый ему парень, новенький. Старк моментально изобразил свою самую доброжелательную улыбку, которой наградила его природа, передав способность предрасположенной улыбки от его матери. 

\- И самый юный гений на планете. Приятно познакомиться. 

\- Хорош паясничать, Старк. - подколол Роуди. 

\- А это главный зануда школы. - Тони показал на лучшего друга. 

\- Спасибо, Тони, что вёл себя воспитанно при новеньким. Именно такой президент школы вдохновляет студентов. - с сарказмом, но всё же улыбаясь, произнесла Наташа. Она оглядела стол, поздоровалась с Виженом и Вандой и, больше не найдя знакомых лиц, спросила: 

\- Где Стив, Сэм и Клинт? 

Тони после этого вопроса растерял всю свою весёлость и притих. Роуди тоже помрачнел на глазах. 

\- За нашим старым столиком. - парень кивнул в его сторону и сразу же отвернулся, будто не желал его видеть. 

Наташа повернула голову и посмотрела на противоположный стол. Когда она встретилась взглядом со Стивом, тот тоже отвернулся, не желая видеть девушку. Было ясно, что они объявили друг другу байкот.

***

Вижн проводил Ванду до самой парты в кабинете химии, не желая расставаться с девушкой. Сегодня у девушки уроки заканчиваются позже, а она не любила, когда её кто-то ждёт: Ванда сама никогда не опаздывала и ей было жалко заставлять парня скучать, ожидая конца уроков - поэтому она всегда отправляла его домой. 

Попрощавшись друг с другом, подростки расстались после звонка на урок. Вижн направился в сторону выхода и случайно заметил Старка, идущего по лестнице на второй этаж. 

\- Тони, - окликнул его Вижн. 

\- О, привет. 

\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить. - парень подошёл к Старку, и они вместе пошли на второй этаж и дальше по коридору. 

\- Ты можешь говорить со мной о чём угодно, дружище. 

\- Даже о твоей ссоре со Стивом? - осторожно спросил Вижн, внимательно наблюдая за сменой выражения лица Старка. 

\- Нет. - железо-бетонно ответил тот. - Про это - нет. 

\- Тони, вся школа заметила, что вы в ссоре. Ты можешь скрывать её причину от других, но мы твои друзья, друзья Стива. 

\- Хочешь знать причину? - слишком вспыльчиво произнёс Старк. - Тогда пошли, я покажу тебе кое-что. 

Они пришли в библиотеку. Тони сразу направился в сторону полок, где хранились старые газеты, афишы и объявления. Не тратя время на осторожность, он вытянул нужную газету из середины стопки, позволяя верхним беспрепятственном свалиться на пол. Тони не обратил на это внимания и положил газету перед Виженом на стол. 

Самый первый заголовок рассказывал об особо опасном преступнике-подрывателе, взорвавшим около десяти зданий разных назначений и размеров, на попытке взорвать одиннадцатое его и поймали. Как оказалось позже, преступник был замешан в трёх убийствах и четырёх покушениях. Прочитав статью полностью, Вижн так и не понял, на что намекает Старк, пока не посмотрел на фото преступника. 

Мужчина, похожий на старого друга Стива. И фамилия та же: Барнс. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это его отец? - наконец проговорил Вижн. 

\- Да. Поэтому они покинули город - не хотели, чтобы на них показывали пальцем и говорили, что они семья убийцы. 

\- Но это не объясняет вашей ссоры. 

\- Ты что, не понимаешь? - вновь вспылил Тони. - Да его ж сын такой же уголовник, как и он. 

\- Почему ты так считаешь? 

\- По нему видно. Если Стив продолжит называть его лучшим другом, то это может уничтожить мою и его репутации. Но Стив завёл шарманку, что Барнс и мухи не обидит! 

\- Но если это так? С чего ты решил, что Барнс такой же преступник, как его отец? - продолжал докапываться до истинны Вижн. 

\- Я залез в его медицинскую карту и нашёл запись о том, что он часто посещал психотерапевта. Если получиться, достану и информацию о его диагнозе. 

\- Но любой человек после такого потрясения ходит к психотерапевту.

\- Посещения начались за год до того, как Барнса посадили. 

\- Тони, мне кажется, ты высасываешь доказательства из пальца. 

\- Давай договоримся, что если я докажу, что Барнс - будущий преступник, то ты встанешь на мою сторону. - Старк протянул руку вперёд. 

Вижн с минуту смотрел на протянутую Тони руку и в итоге пожал её, сказав: 

\- Договорились.


	3. Chapter 3

Тем же вечером Вижн решил побольше узнать об отце Барнса. Найти статью было не сложно, вот только она показалась какой-то подозрительной. Вижн переехал в этот город сравнительно недавно - два года назад, - но прекрасно знал о том, что тут за последние двадцать лет произошло всего одно убийство, в котором и обвинили отца Баки. В статье же ему было приписано ещё четыре убийства в трёх разных штатах. Также она изобиловала весьма яркими описаниями места преступления и жестокости, которую проявил убийца к своим жертвам. И ни слова о том, каким образом их убили, или об оружии, которое применили. Единственное, в чём не повезло отцу Баки - у него не было алиби на моменты всех убийств. Барнс старший работал на себя и иногда ездил в соседние города и пригороды. 

Внезапно телефон Вижн издал звонок, предупреждающий о получении нового сообщения. 

"Посмотри, что я тебе прислал" - написал Тони, прикрепляя ниже ссылку. 

Вижн открыл её и оказался на сайте со знаком полиции США в левом верхнем углу. 

"Что это?" - спросил Вижн. 

"Это сайт полиции США. Он закрыт от свободного доступа и создан внутри собственной сети полиции. На него могут зайти только те, кто знает код." 

Парень закатил глаза и решил не писать Старку лекцию на тему того, что он это плохо взламывать сайты, тем более сайты полиции США. Он включил открывшееся видео, где вместо названия стояла дата. Видео было снято чуть больше года назад. 

На экране появилось угловое изображение банка. Туда зашёл парень, Вижну пришлось немного прокрутить видео и вглядеться в его изображение, чтобы понять, что это Баки. Потом прозвучали выстрелы, из банка выбежали несколько парней и скрылись прежде, чем подъехала полиция. Среди тех парней Вижн разглядел и Барнса, с какой-то маской на лице. 

"Ты хочешь мне сказать, что имея такое доказательство вины Барнса в ограблении банка, его никто не арестовал?" - сразу же написал Тони Вижн. 

"В том-то и дело, что его арестовали, но он смог доказать, что делал это по принуждению. Так как никто не пострадал, ему решили назначить общественные работы." 

"Если он это доказал, то почему ты до сих пор сомневаешься в его невиновности?" 

"Я не привык верить людям на слово. Если тебя это не убедило, я ещё что-нибудь найду."

***

Баки не спал уже которую ночь. Несмотря на то, что в небольшой квартирке было уютно и комфортно, его продолжали мучать кошмары. Он видел один и тот же сон: сначала перед глазами появлялся его отец, склонившийся над трупом, внезапно он поворачивает лицо к Баки и безумными глазами смотрит прямо на него. Он поднимается и начинает медленно наступать на сына, в руках держа огромный кухонный нож, с которого капает кровь. А Баки не может сдвинуться с места. 

Этот сон всегда обрывается на том месте, когда отец замахивается ножом, готовый прямо сейчас вонзить его в грудь Баки. 

Теперь Барнс понимал, что лучше бы остался с матерью. Хотя, он не мог оставить всё так просто, он считал своим долгом чести доказать Стиву, что он вовсе не преступник. Роджерс итак в это верит, но остальные - нет. В школе все, кто учился с ним в прошлом, кидают на Баки взгляды неприязни и лёгкого страха. Иногда Барнса становится страшно, что в один прекрасный день он будет бит. 

Самым ужасным было то, что он разрушил чужие отношения. Все говорили о самой популярной в школе паре - Стив и Тони. Баки понимал, почему они поссорились. Он адекватно оценивал и свою репутацию и свой внешний вид: все эти годы он со своей матерью жили на грани нищеты, естественно юноша рано пошёл на работу. Он устроился в автомастерскую, где выучил и много ругательств, и стал отлично разбираться в машинах, а также перенял стиль тамошних работников, которые все поголовно были либо студентами, желающими заработать на учёбу, либо байкерами, нуждающимися в деньгах, но не желающих засиживаться на одном месте. 

Поэтому он был совсем не против, когда один из его коллег по работе, мечтающий стать татуировщиком, попросил потренироваться на Баки, так как купил хорошую машинку. Барнс согласился и в итоге получил целый рукав. 

За волосами он редко ухаживал - не было ни времени, ни денег на парикмахера. Когда они отросли слишком длинными, Баки срезал их обычными ножницами, а потом заплетал в маленький неаккуратный хвостик на затылке. 

Теперь же он вернулся и понял, как сильно выделяется среди тех, с кем раньше сливался в один поток. Эти дети, не пережившие бедности, голода и самоненависти. Они все могли в субботу пойти погулять с друзьями в то время, как Баки весь день проводил на подработках. Они каждый день надевали свежее белье и одежду, у Баки же было всего три пары трусов и две футболки. Они приезжали в школу на машинах, Баки же ходил пешком, потому что даже на автобус денег не хватало. 

Но Стив принял его таким, побитым жизнью. На самом деле Баки вернулся, потому что его бывший психолог позвонил ему и предложил закончить их терапию. Совершенно бесплатно. Это было счастье - кошмары уже замучили парня. Его психолог, мистер Штрукер, был профессионалам своего дела, после каждого посещения Баки чувствовал себя обновлённым и позитивно настроенным. Это был единственный способ стать нормальным. 

Баки вспомнил, как мистер Штрукер учил его бороться с кошмарами. Он рассказал Барнса, как дать понять, что это сон и как им управлять. Повторив все необходимые пункты, парень вернулся к кровати и заснул. На этот раз кошмаров получилось избежать.

***

Вижн не мог понять, почему Старк так зациклен на персоне новенького. Тони каждый вечер капал на Барнса и всю мало-мальски подходящую информацию отправлял Вижну. Парень уже начал бояться звука приходящего сообщения на своём телефоне. 

\- Ты поговорил с Тони? - спросила Ванда, когда они уединились на заднем дворе школы в самом дальнем углу. 

\- Да. Но, чувствую, зря я это сделал - теперь он от меня не отстаёт. 

\- Так, почему они поссорились? 

\- Старку не нравится этот новенький. Ищет на него компромат, чтобы уговорить Стива с ним больше не общаться. Но Стив стоит на своём, ведь он знает новенького, тот жил здесь, когда учился в средней школе. Они были друзьями. 

\- Что за компромат тогда пытается найти Тони? Раз новенький - друг Стива, тот точно от него не откажется ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

\- Дело в том, что семья Барнсов уехала из города, потому что их отец совершил преступление - убийство. И Тони считает новенького таким же преступником. 

\- Ну, я согласна, он выглядит не очень надёжным, но если Стив в нём уверен, то почему Тони его не послушает? 

\- Старк считает, что общение с таким парнем навредит их репутации, и отец тогда точно запретит ему встречаться со Стивом. Ты же помнишь, какой в прошлом году был скандал по этому поводу. 

\- Иногда мне жаль Тони. Это будто быть в прозрачной коробке круглые сутки - на тебя постоянно смотрят, даже когда ты в душе, чтобы ты, не дай бог, не сделал что-то не так.

***

После того, как Вижн проводил Ванду домой, он направился в ближайший супермаркет - его попросили купить хлеба и макарон на ужин. В отделе с молочной продукцией он заметил Наташу вместе с иностранным новеньким, кажется его звали Т'Чалла. Видимо, девушка с ним подружилась, что было для неё редким явлением. Последний, с кем она так дружила, был Клинт. 

Вижн решил не врываться в их милую беседу, поэтому незаметно прошёл мимо. 

Магазин представлял из себя огромный лабиринт, поэтому Вижн был уверен, что скрылся среди высоких полок. Но уже на кассе вновь увидел Наташу с новеньким. 

\- Привет, Вижн. - поздоровалась девушка. 

\- Привет, Наташа. Показываешь новенькому город? 

\- Да, - ответил за неё Т'Чалла. - Мне ещё трудно здесь освоиться. 

Они оплатили покупки и продолжили милую беседу. Когда они вышли из магазина, то перед ними развернулось зрелище, увидеть которое можно только в кино. Машина без номеров резко остановилась у банка напротив магазина, и из неё вышли несколько людей в лыжных масках. Улица тут же опустела. 

\- Обратно в магазин! - приказала Наташа, и вся компания скрылась. 

В магазине охранник уже приготовил пистолет, а второй сообщал полиции адрес и кратко описывал обстановку. Трое студентов неотрывно смотрели на то, как через считанные минуты люди в масках вернулись к машине с мешками денег за плечами. Они делали это так быстро, что никто даже не успел понять, когда те успели скрыться из виду. И только Вижн увидел, как в машине один из преступников стянул с себя лыжную маску, открывая своё лицо. Это был Баки. 

Полиция приехала всего на несколько минут позже, но машина без номеров к тому времени будто испарилась. 

Когда Вижн пришёл домой, он заметил пять пропущенных от Ванды и перезвонил ей. Убедив девушку, что с ним всё в порядке и он просто не услышал звонка, он написал Тони короткое сообщение: 

"Ты был прав." 

На следующий день в школе Вижн отвёл Ванду в тихий уголок школы и предупредил: 

\- Держись от Барнса подальше. 

\- Почему это? - не поняла девушка. 

\- Тони был прав, он - преступник. 

\- Но ты говорил, что его доказательства притянуты за уши. 

\- Говорил, но, - Вижн огляделся вокруг, будто боялся, что их может кто-то подслушать. - Вчера я увидел ограбление банка. И...

\- Что?! - прервала его Ванда. - Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Ты в порядке? Ты не пострадал?

\- Нет, со мной всё в порядке. Но я увидел среди грабителей Барнса. Когда они сели в машину, он снял с себя маску, и я сразу же его узнал. 

\- Ты уверен, что это не просто похожий парень? 

\- Уверен. Так что, пожалуйста, будь осторожна. 

Весь оставшийся день Ванда не могла перестать думать об этом. С одно стороны она верила Вижну, но с другой - он сам мог ошибиться. Да, Барнс выглядел не самым надёжным человеком, но, смотря на него, Ванду брало сомнение, что он мог ограбить банк. Единственное, что пришло ей в голову - это поговорить со Стивом. 

Роджерса она нашла в спортзале - он отрабатывал приёмы мяча. 

\- Стив, я могу с тобой поговорить? 

\- Конечно. 

\- Я насчёт Баки. 

Стив на секунду задумался, а потом ответил: 

\- Этот разговор будет довольно долгим, так что подожди меня, я переоденусь. 

\- Хорошо.


	4. Chapter 4

Ванда и Стив сидели в уютном кафе возле школы. Роджерс рассказывал девушке об их общем с Баки прошлом. Ванда слушала очень внимательно и вскоре поняла всю суть. Барнс являлся жертвой обстоятельств. Ванда не собиралась винить его по этому поводу, ведь сама страдала от того же. Они с братом не были виноваты, что отец их бросил, это не их вина, а лишь безответственность их биологического родителя. И Баки тоже не был виновен в преступлениях отца. Всё-таки дети не должны нести ответственность за поступки родителей. 

К сожалению, эти слова часто забывались, и именно на детей сваливался этот груз. Питеру пришлось мириться с болью от осознания жестокой реальности, где родной человек может бросить тебя на произвол судьбы. А Баки пришлось носить крест сына убийцы. 

Ванде и самой было не просто принять тот факт, что их с матерью кинули, что они оказались не нужными. Но она не собиралась искать своего отца - он не достоин этого. Поэтому Ванда осталась. 

Единственным лучиком света для неё стал Вижн. Такой спокойный, рациональный, очень серьёзный. Он подарил Ванде надежду на то, что брат вернётся живым и здоровым, их семья вновь воссоединится, снова будет счастлива своим скромным повседневным счастьем. 

Для Баки этим лучиком света стал Стив. Это не удивительно. Даже сама Ванда при первой их встрече подумала, что Роджерс похож на солнышко: светлое, тёплое, радующее. 

\- Спасибо, что рассказал мне всё это. - сказала Ванда, когда они подходили к остановке. - А то Вижн почему-то решил, что видел вчера Баки, грабящего банк. 

\- С чего он это взял? - удивился Стив. - Ему это Тони сказал? 

\- Нет. Он говорил, что сам лично видел Баки вместе с бандой грабителей. Он снял маску, когда они сели в машину. Думаю, ему это показалось. Учитывая, что у Баки не такая уж отличительная внешность. 

\- Согласен, - задумчиво произнёс Стив, смотря вдаль.

***

\- Старк, - к Тони подошла немного взволнованная Наташа. Весь её вид говорил о том, что разговор будет долгим. - Сначала я считала, что ты ревнуешь, ещё - что ты постепенно сходишь с ума, - но теперь я начинаю понимать всю ситуацию. 

\- Ты о чем? - не понял Тони столь расплывчатой формулировки. На самом деле он много о чем спорил с Наташей, так что эта фраза подходила ко многим затронутым ими темам. 

\- Я о новеньком - Барнсе. Он действительно опасен. 

Наташа опёрлась спиной о шкафчик, делая непринужденный вид. 

\- Ты мне, наконец-то, поверила? - не поверил Старк. 

\- Я сама удивлена, что ты оказался прав. Я бы и не поверила, если бы собственными глазами не увидела. Он грабил банк вчера. - её голос стал взволнованнее, - Там была целая банда грабителей, и среди них был Барнс. Когда они сели в машину, он стянул маску, и я сразу его узнала. Так что, ты был прав. Нужно держаться от него подальше. 

Сразу после этих слов к ним подошёл Вижн. Что странно, он был один, без Ванды - это было редким явлением. По его глазам Наташа мгновенно определила, что он тоже всё видел. 

\- Ты заметил? - заговорщически произнесла Наташа.

\- Да. - кивнул Вижн и посмотрел на Тони. - Ты был полностью прав. Прости, что так скептично отнёсся к твоим словам. 

\- Ничего. - отмахнулся Старк. - Главное - это защитить других. Кто знает, на что способен этот Барнс. В каком супермаркете вы были в тот день? 

\- Собираешься добыть видео с камер наблюдения? 

\- Верно, Наташа. Если там будет виден этот момент, то мы докажем свою правоту. Надеюсь, качество их камер будет хотя бы средним. 

Все трое направились к Тони домой. Не успели они зайти в комнату парня, как из-под кровати вылетел механический пылесос, который Старк явно пытался усовершенствовать. Он начал кружиться вокруг гостей, будто любопытный щенок, не позволяя Наташе и Вижну пройти в комнату. 

\- Можете не обращать на него внимание: у него мощные датчики, определяющие препятствия, появляющиеся на большой скорости, плюс вчера я поставил ему программу предугадывания движений. - сказал Тони, усаживаясь за компьютер. 

\- Теперь ясно, что ты делал всю ночь, что аж на физике заснул. - хмыкнула Наташа, делая шаг вперёд. 

Пылесос продолжал ехать за ней, давая Вижну возможность, наконец, пройти. 

\- Ты ему понравилась. - прокомментировал Тони. 

\- Великолепно. Самый лучший комплимент - это комплимент от робота-пылесоса. 

\- Пока вы с ним играли, я нашёл эту запись. Теперь ищите нужный момент. 

\- Вот, начиная с пяти часов. - ткнула в экран Наташа. 

\- Машину хорошо видно и даже задние сидения. - обрадовался Вижн. 

\- А вот и наш новенький. 

Преступники на экране уже сели в машину. 

\- Дай-ка я приближу. 

Парень на заднем сидении снял маску, и, несмотря на невысокое качество видео, в нём было не возможно не узнать Баки Барнса. 

\- Нужно сохранить это на компьютер.

***

В столовой Скотт Лэнг, парень, которого отстранили от занятий и посадили на домашний арест чуть ли не на пол года, но смог в итоге смягчить себе приговор примерным поведением, еле как нашёл полностью пустой столик. Пустым он был только потому, что находился рядом с окнами, выходящими на свалку, куда выбрасывались все остатки еды и гнили там неделями. Запах стоял не самый лучший, но Скотту было всё равно. Всё лето ему пришлось провести дома, а теперь ещё и школьную программу догонять. 

\- Привет, муравей. - к нему незаметно подсел Сэм Уилсон. 

\- Хватит меня так называть. 

С Сэмом Лэнг познакомился случайно, так как именно отцу Уилсона пришлось защищать Скотта в суде. Сэм часто подкалывал его, но никогда не осуждал за "криминальное прошлое". 

\- Хочешь за нормальный столик? 

\- Ты типа жалость ко мне проявляешь? 

\- Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос. Так как? 

Скотт ещё раз втянул в себя запах гниющей еды, и без всяких сомнений ответил: 

\- Пошли. 

За столиком уже сидели Стив с Баки и Ванда. 

\- Друзья мои, знакомьтесь - Скотт Лэнг. - слишком уж громко известил их Сэм. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. - Ванда протянула парню ладонь для рукопожатия. - Ты новенький? 

\- Не совсем. - уклончиво ответил Скотт, пожимая руку девушки. Не рассказывать же им, что он вообще-то в прошлом году учился с ними в одной школе, просто из-за одной совершенно недопустимой ошибки, через пару месяцев он исчез из их жизней, так как началась вся эта волокита с судом. А родители не пускали Лэнга в школу, боялись, что про него начнут рассказывать ужасные слухи. Слухи никто не рассказывал, зато вся школа буквально забыла про существование Скотта. Это было обидно: учудить такое и остаться в забвении!

\- А где Вижн? - внезапно Уилсон перебросил всё внимание на Ванду. 

\- Если честно, не знаю. С самого утра не видела его в школе. Хотя на уроках он был, я спросила у мисс Картер. 

\- Кстати, а ведь Тони и Наташи вообще на занятиях не было. - заметил в ответ Сэм. Но заметил, как Стив кидает Ванде вопросительный взгляд, и спрашивает: 

\- Вы что-то знаете об этом? 

\- Мы только предполагаем, - осторожно ответил Стив, тоном как бы намекая на посторонние уши, то есть на Скотта. 

\- Он не сплетник. - вступился за него Уилсон. 

\- Но он не в курсе дела. - продолжил возражать Роджерс. 

\- И что? 

\- Стив, успокойся, - попросил его тихо Баки. - Зачем скрывать всё это? 

\- Ладно, - сдался спортсмен. - Тони пытается доказать, что Баки преступник. 

Скотт приподнял бровь и с сомнением посмотрел сначала на Барнса, потом на Стива. 

\- Что за бред? - непонимающе спросил он. 

\- Согласен, полный бред. - кивнул Сэм. - Если бы он был преступником, то вряд ли бы был сейчас в нашей школе: у нас всех с судимостью гонят. 

\- Видно, что твой отец юрист. Только самого Старка это не остановит. По школе уже пошли слухи. - сказал Стив. 

\- Два дня назад Вижн рассказал, что видел, будто Баки грабит банк. - подтвердила слова Роджерса Ванда. - Мне кажется, что ему это просто привиделось, всё-таки он всегда был под влиянием Тони. 

\- Не понимаю, чего вы тогда волнуетесь, - вставил своё слово Скотт. - Ну пусть так думают, пусть ищут доказательства. Они их не найдут, побесятся ещё немного и успокоятся. 

Стив хотел возразить, но понял, что в таком случае действительно лучше пустить всё на самотёк.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив пришёл в школу, как всегда, ровно за 15 минут до начала уроков. Не успел он дойти до шкафчика, как на него налетела Ванда. 

\- У нас проблемы. - взволновано произнесла девушка, тыкая в лицо Роджерса телефоном. На экране красовалась страница школьного сайта, где было выставлено видео. Стив отодвинул экран подальше от своего лица и вгляделся в видеоролик. Съёмка явно велась с камер видео наблюдения: банда в масках выбежала из банка и села в машину. Изображение приблизилось, захватывая только парня, снимающего маску. Изображение было очень не чётким, но всё сразу становилось понятно, когда рядом появлялась фотография Баки. Теперь было прекрасно видно, насколько похожи эти изображения. 

\- Чёрт! Кто это выложил? 

\- Я не знаю, но практически вся школа уже посмотрела это видео. 

\- Ты видела Баки? 

\- Сегодня - нет. Может, он посмотрел видео и решил не приходить в школу? - подумала Ванда. 

\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Стив. - Какой у него урок? 

\- Кажется, биология. Но я точно не...

Стив не дал девушке договорить, сорвавшись с места. Он даже предположить не мог, как остальные студенты отреагируют на видео: поверят ли они его автору или решат, что доказательства притянуты за уши. Как назло, кабинет биологии располагался аж в другом конце школы, а снующие в коридоре студенты мешались под ногами. И как только он увидел необходимый кабинет, а в нём - спокойно сидящего за партой Баки, дверь заперли прямо перед его носом. Прозвенел звонок на урок, оповещая Роджерса о том, что он не только не успел предупредить друга, но и сам опоздал на урок. Мистер Колсон точно не пустит его на занятие. 

В последний раз взглянув на сосредоточившегося на учителе Баки, Стив пошёл просится в кабинет математики. 

А Баки Барнс тем временем стал напарником новенького для проекта по анатомии. Баки помнил, что парня зовут как-то необычно, и что он приехал издалека. Барнс мало интересовался жизнью школы, поэтому не очень-то и вникал в информацию о данной личности. 

Но Баки сразу же почувствовал неприязнь, направленную на него со стороны новенького. 

\- Будет лучше, если я сделаю всю работу. - с приказным тоном произнёс Т'Чалла, открывая тетрадь. 

\- Но я тоже должен делать задание. Почему это всё на тебе? - не понял Баки. 

\- Потому что я так решил. Ты выглядишь ненадёжным. - он начал записывать тему и необходимую информацию. 

\- Нет уж, - Барнс захлопнул тетрадь Т'Чаллы, не давая тому возможность писать. - Мы будем делать этот проект вместе. Сегодня после уроков в библиотеке. Только попробуй не прийти. 

\- Иначе что? Убьёшь меня? Хотя подожди, - он сделал вид, будто отчаянно пытается что-то вспомнить. - Преступнику же всё равно, какое преступление совершать. У вас же такая логика? 

\- Что ты несёшь? 

\- Вся школа уже знает, о чём я. - новенький достал телефон и показал видео с сайта школы. 

Единственное, что Баки смог выдавить из себя было: 

\- Что за хрень?

***

Ванда специально прогуляла первый урок - а ранее она никогда такого не делала, - чтобы подкараулить у класса Вижна. Парень, как и планировала Ванда, не смог от неё сбежать и отвертеться от разговора - тоже. 

\- Вижн, я понимаю, что Тони бывает очень убедителен и оказывает на тебя большое влияние, но! - я не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал? Как ты можешь обвинять в чём-то человека, с которым даже не знаком. 

\- Прости, Ванда, но я видел всё своими собственными глазами. Так что Тони здесь ни при чём. - он принял такое грозное выражение лица, какое девушка у него никогда не видела. Это даже немного ужаснуло её. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближалась к этому человеку - он опасен. 

\- Знаешь что, - тут же вспылила Ванда. - Ты не имеешь права мне указывать. Думаю, нам стоит отдохнуть друг от друга. 

Она быстро развернулась и скрылась за углом. Лишь спустя секунду после того, как в коридоре мелькнул её блестящий локон волос, Вижн понял, что был слишком резок и груб, а слово - не воробей. 

Ванда же весь день избегала своего, по видимому, бывшего бойфренда. Она даже обед пропустила, чтобы лишний раз с ним не встречаться. После уроков девушка направилась в библиотеку, потому что сегодня у них с Вижном занятия кончались в одно время, а встретить его при посадке на автобусы ей не улыбалось. Ванда решила посидеть в обители пыльных книг до следующего потока. 

\- Ты, наконец-то, пришёл. 

Внезапно она услышала недовольный голос Баки прямо через одну книжную полку. Девушка прислушалась. 

\- Ну и что мы будем делать? - спросил второй голос, который определить было сложнее. 

\- Обговорим наш проект, распределим информацию для изучения, - начал перечислять Баки, но его прервали: 

\- Думаешь, я собираюсь работать с тобой? 

\- Раз не собираешься, то зачем пришёл? 

Ответа не последовало. 

\- Ладно, что ты там придумал? 

Когда собеседники полностью перешли на тему проекта, Ванда сложила все тетрадки и книги в сумку и направилась на выход. 

Неужели у того парня такое ужасное отношение к Баки после того видео? Конечно, оно выглядит, как хорошее доказательство, да и некоторым людям и этого хватит, но разве все в школе такие дураки? Или они просто заботятся о том, что о них подумают люди? Если углубиться в эту тему, то девушке становилось ясно, что все проблемы из-за этого. Тони и Стив поругались именно из-за опасения мнения общественности, Вижн поддался мнению Старка, Баки пришлось в прошлом многое пережить из-за общества. Сколько же ужасных ошибок человечество не совершило, если бы не полагалось на чужую точку зрения. 

К сожалению, Ванде приходится подстраиваться под общество, иначе ей грозит стать изгоем - такой опыт у неё уже был, поэтому она не хочет его повторять. 

Уже дома, в коридоре, она заметила большую спортивную сумку, валяющуюся на пороге. Приглядевшись, она с трудом признала в ней вещицу своего брата. Сердце заколотилось слишком быстро, чтобы девушка могла это выдержать. Залетев в комнату Питера, она сразу встретилась с его удивлёнными глазами и бросилась обнять брата, убедиться,что он настоящий. Она отодвинулась от него, вглядываясь в немного уставшее, но не испещрённое шрамами трагических событий, лицо. 

В одно мгновение комната Питера, которая пустовала все это время и казалось Ванде ужасно холодной и неуютной, стала наполнятся тёплыми красками приятным светом, излучающимся улыбкой её брата. 

\- Ты дурак! - Ванда хотела пристыдить Питера, но голос был наполнен ещё не вырвавшимися слезами. 

\- Я знаю. - совершенно спокойно ответил парень. - Прости, что заставил тебя поволноваться. 

\- Это уже не важно: главное, что ты жив, что вернулся домой. 

\- Я, кстати, это сделал не просто так. Я нашёл нашего отца. 

\- Что? 

\- Да. Я всё тебе расскажу.

***

На следующий день Ванда не появилась в школе. Вижн был этим обеспокоен, но совершенно не подавал виду. Зато не пытался скрывать свои мысли Стив: 

\- Вы не видели сегодня Ванду? 

Все присутствующие отрицательно помотали головами. 

\- Хотя, - внезапно воскликнул Сэм. - Вчера я видел, как она поругалась с Вижном. 

\- Думаешь, она поэтому пропускает школу? 

\- Не исключено. 

Их разговор сразу прервался после взрыва смеха в другой части столовки. Обернувшись в ту сторону, Стив заметил Баки, чьи волосы все были в непонятной жидкости. Все было ясно - травля началась. Причём, хулиганы были не самыми умными: издеваться над человеком со столь опасной славой. Хотя, эти кадры любили наживать себе неприятности. В начале их обучения в старшей школе им хватило мозгов поиздеваться над самим Стивом за его отношения со Старком. Издеваться над Тони смелости не нашлось. Роджерс припоздал им урок, держа всё в секрете от Старка, потому что хотел сам разобраться в своих проблемах. 

Стив быстро сориентировался: подошёл к Баки, отвёл его к выходу, вернулся на место происшествия и хорошенько влепил зачинщику этакой забавы. Смех в столовке моментально стих. 

\- Мне нужно переодеться. - сказал Баки в туалете, где он пытался вымыть неизвестную жижу из волос. 

\- Мне сходить за твоей спортивкой? 

\- Я забрал её вчера в стирку, так что прийдётся ехать домой. 

\- Подожди, вы же с Сэмом одного роста и практически одного телосложения, давай у него попросим. 

\- Спасибо, Стив. - Баки улыбнулся очень искренне, и это согрело душу Роджерса.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки был раздавлен. 

Это должен был быть очередной день в школе: спокойный, тихий, наполненный лишь новыми знаниями и общением с новыми друзьями в столовке. Но что-то пошло не так. С самого утра Баки заметил хмурые или осуждающие взгляды, направленные в его сторону. Сначала он подумал, что это либо совпадение, либо им просто не нравится его внешний вид, такое бывало. 

Но потом его назначили в пару к новенькому, который сразу же решил откреститься от работы с напарником. Именно в этот момент Баки заподозрил, что что-то не так. К счастью, с напарником удалось договориться. Хоть с первого взгляда Барнс кажется совершенно скромным тихим и дружелюбным, но стоит его разозлить, как в голосе звучит сталь, а взгляд может убить. Возможно, именно это сыграло свою роль в его общении с новеньким. 

А на следующий день его облили. На душе стало ужасно гадко, хотелось покинуть здание школы и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Хотелось подвести свою мать, вернуться к ней, продолжать работать в том же автосалоне. И только искренняя улыбка Стива и помощь его друзей удержали Баки от очередного срыва. Захотелось их отблагодарить, поэтому на следующий день Барнс спросил: 

\- Все свободны в пятницу? 

\- А есть предложение? - тут же расцвёл Сэм. 

\- Да. Я бы хотел вас пригласить к себе. 

\- Во сколько нам быть? 

\- Может, сразу после школы поедем? В моём районе легко заблудиться. 

\- Я согласен. - сказал Стив. 

\- Вы что-то планируете? - раздался голос Ванды у него за спиной. 

\- Привет, я думал ты заболела. Тебя вчера не было. 

\- Я прогуляла. - Ванда села за стол. Только все заметили за секунды наблюдения, что девушка немного изменилась. В движениях читалась уверенность. - Я потом вам всё расскажу.

\- Вот правильно. Школа - бесполезная трата времени. - поддержал Скотт. 

\- Ванда, тут Баки предложил в пятницу к нему. 

\- О, я буду рада. Могу приготовить черничный пирог. 

\- Будет здорово. - улыбнулся ей Баки.

***

В пятницу они вместе поехали на окраину, где через несколько улиц уже начинались частные дома. Дом, в котором находилась небольшая квартира Баки, выглядел как огромный серый кирпич и ни чем не отличался от остального ряда точно таких же домов. Они поднялись на девятый этаж и направились в сторону железной двери, на которой красной краской был написан номер квартиры. Открыв дверь ключом, Баки впустил всех внутрь. 

Квартира совершенно отличалась от той серости, встретившей ребят на улице. На стенах не было обоев, вместо них были кучи газет, приклеенные к стене и играющие их роль. Вся мебель отличалась друг от друга, будто собранная с разных базаров и сэкондов: тёмно-красный диван с несколькими цветными заплатками, продавленное бежевое кресло с подушкой приятного синего цвета на сидушке, стул, который выглядел, как королевский трон, и простой деревянный журнальный столик, явно перекрашенный в белый цвет. На полу был постелен кавролин, как в дешёвых отелях, но он был очень приятен ногам. 

В этой же комнате находилась и небольшая кухня: старомодная кухонная гарнитура, перекрашенная в весёлые цвета, с разными ручками; простая газовая плита, немного почерневшая от времени; а на окнах висела воздушная тюль с милой цветочной вышивкой на концах. 

Стив тем временем заглянул в ванную: небольшую комнатку, где всё было расположенно в притык, зато было очень чисто и пахло освежителем воздуха. 

\- У тебя очень милая квартира, - сказала Ванда, которую такая яркая расцветка очень радовала и поднимала настроение. 

\- А где ты спишь? - спросил Сэм, с блаженством разваливаясь на стуле-троне. 

\- На диване. - ответил Баки, показывая Ванде место расположение необходимой ей посуды. - Когда позволяет погода, сплю на балконе. 

\- На балконе? - переспросил Скот. 

Ничего не говоря, Барнс подошёл к окну, распахнул тюль и все увидели, что его окно выходит на пожарную лестницу. 

\- Вау, это прям как в "Как я встретил вашу маму"! - восхищённо воскликнула Ванда. 

\- Да ты же можешь прямо у себя дома готовить барбекю. - вклинился Скот, смотря на вид, выходящий на какой-то самодельный скейт-парк, где сейчас катались подростки, пытаясь повторить то, что видели в интернете. 

\- Хорошее предложение, как-нибудь устроим. - согласился Баки, чувствуя, как в груди разгорается тепло. 

Ванда принялась готовить пирог вместе со Стивом, а Сэм, Скот и Баки расположились на диване и мирно болтали обо всём подряд. 

Баки чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Всё было так спокойно и просто. Эти люди готовы были пожертвовать своей репутацией ради него, неизвестного никому новенького, выглядящего, как бывший обитатель колонии для малолетних. Они были очень искренними, с радостью открывались Баки, с самого начала были к нему дружелюбными и игнорировали его подозрительный внешний вид. 

Поток его мыслей прервался из-за звонка на домашний телефон. Баки узнал номер, поэтому поднял трубку. 

\- А я тебе говорю, что третий сезон Твин пикса - полная фигня. Там вообще вся атмосфера потеряна, - настаивал Скот. 

\- Да ты просто в сериалах не разбираешься! - возразил Сэм, - Вот, Баки, ты ж смотрел! Докажи...! 

Уилсон остановился, заметив, что хозяин квартиры стоит совершенно неподвижно, а мутный взгляд устремлён куда-то вдаль. 

\- Принято, - совершенно безэмоциональным голосом, словно компьютер, произнёс Баки и положил трубку. 

\- Чувак, что с тобой? - спросил Скот, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. 

Баки, не обратив никакого внимания на парней, двинулся в сторону выхода из квартиры. Скот быстро поймал его за руку. 

\- Эй, что происходит? Какого хрена ты уходишь? 

Между тем, как Баки посмотрел ему прямо в душу, и тем, как Лэнг оказался уложенным на лопатки, прошло меньше секунды. Сэм бросился на помощь друга, готовясь хорошенько врезать кулаком, но Барнс перехватил его удар и возможно мог разбить ему голову одним точным движением, если бы в голову резко не прилетело что-то тяжёлое. 

Баки упал, потеряв сознание. 

\- Боже, я его убила, - с ужасом в глазах прошептала Ванда, заметив появившуюся на голове Барнса кровь. 

\- К счастью, нет. - сказал Стив, измерив пульс друга. - Но нужно бы обмотать ему голову, иначе может стать хуже. 

Ребята предварительно привязали Баки к дивану, опасаясь нового нападения, а потом обмотали ему голову бинтами, обработав раны. 

\- Что это было? - пробормотал Скот, ероша волосы. 

\- Не знаю. Но это было ужасно страшно. - ответила Ванда, чьи руки до сих пор сильно тряслись. - Его взгляд до сих пор не выходит у меня из головы... 

\- Он мне теперь в кошмарах будет сниться, - подтвердил Сэм. 

\- Не понимаю, что с ним произошло? - Стив скорее всего спрашивал у стенки, но никто в любом случае не представлял, как ответить. 

Долгое время они сидели в полном молчании, пока Баки не заворочался и не очнулся. 

\- Что это такое? - он удивлённо заозирался по сторонам, смотря то на собственное связанное тело, то на застывших в ужасе ребят. 

\- Ты нормальный? - настороженно спросил Стив. 

\- Что? Я не понял вопроса. 

\- Зачем ты меня ударил? - возмутился Скот.

\- Но я никого не бил. О чём вы говорите? 

\- Стой, подожди, - прервала их Ванда. - Ты ничего не помнишь? 

\- Что значит ничего? Я не помню только, зачем вы меня связали. 

Ребята машинально переглянулись. 

\- Кажется, он говорит правду, - сказал Сэм. 

\- Согласна. 

\- Нужно продолжить допрос. - заключил Лэнг и обратил свой взор на дезориентированного Баки. - Что последнее ты помнишь? 

\- Мне позвонили. - тут же ответил Барнс. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Я не помню, только помню, как трубку поднял. 

И они вновь переглянулись. 

\- Ванда, проверь последние принятые звонки, - попросил Стив.


	7. Chapter 7

Кровь никак не хотела останавливаться, поэтому ребятам пришлось ехать в больницу. Врач утешил их, что всё не так плохо, но зашить рану прийдётся. Пока шла процедура, они ждали в коридоре и обсуждали произошедшее. 

\- Я нашла номер, с которого звонили на телефон Баки в последний раз. - сказала Ванда, доставая из куртки свой мобильник. - В интернете написано, что это телефон известной психологической клиники, работающей с полицией. 

\- Разве номер телефона можно загуглить? - удивился Скотт. 

\- Видимо, да. - пожала плечами девушка, сама недавно узнавшая эту функцию. - В интернете написано, что в клинике работают профессионалы в области психологии. Там есть практически все профили, начиная от психологов-криминалистов, заканчивая детскими. Если честно, впервые о таком слышу. 

\- Я о таком слышал, - припомнил Сэм. - Об этой клинике больше известно полиции - они часто работают с их психологами. Среди простого населения большей популярностью пользуются частные психологи, а не работники компании. 

\- Но зачем они звонили Баки? Неужели это может быть связано с его странным поведением? - недоумевал Стив. 

\- Не будем отрицать подобное развитие событий. - сказала Ванда, понизив голос. - У меня такое ощущение, что нам лучше никому об этом не рассказывать. Даже полиции, даже родителям. 

Парни были с ней согласны. 

\- Нужно понять роль этой компании в странностях, происходящих с Баки. - сказал Стив. 

\- Для начала нужно узнать, кому именно из местных психологов принадлежит этот номер. - предложил Сэм. - Такую информацию можно узнать только в самой больнице, но я не представляю, как. Вряд ли полный список телефонов сотрудников, хоть и рабочих, выдадут простым посетителям. 

\- Почему мы не можем спросить у Баки, кто ему звонил? - непонимающе спросил Скотт. 

Ребята дружно уставились на него. 

\- Знаешь, а ведь это логично. - согласилась с ним Ванда. - Если, конечно, Баки помнит, кто ему позвонил. 

После этих слов из кабинета вышел сам Барнс. Он выглядел ужасно: бледный, потрёпанный, с повязкой на голове. 

\- Я помню, - с порога заявил Баки. - Я помню, кто мне звонил. Но, зачем вам это? 

\- Нам кажется, что это как-то взаимосвязанно с тем странным эпизодом, - ответила девушка. 

\- Этого не может быть, - тёмные брови взметнулись вверх. - Мне звонил мой психолог, это вряд ли связано с ним. 

\- Он работает в центре, верно? - спросил Стив, приковывая обеспокоенный взгляд к ничего не понимающему Баки. 

\- Да. 

\- Номер, что числился последним на твоём телефоне, принадлежит центру психологической и психиатрической помощи. Ты на сто процентов уверен, что они не могут быть связаны. 

В один момент лицо Барнса изменилось: он нахмурился, а в глазах загорелся адский костёр гнева. 

\- Да. Этот человек был единственным, кто помог мне справиться с боязнью стать таким, как мой отец. Именно он помог моей семье переехать, а мне - попасть в нормальную школу. В то время, как ты даже ни разу не позвонил мне, хотя я оставлял тебе номер телефона. 

После этих слов Баки развернулся и ушёл, так и не дав Стиву вставить хоть слово. 

Спустя полчаса все разошлись. Только Роджерс и Ванда медленно шли в сторону остановки. 

\- Стив, это правда, что ты не звонил Баки? - внезапно спросила девушка, отводя взгляд в сторону. 

\- Да, - глухо ответил Роджерс, тоже боясь посмотреть в глаза подруге. - Но у меня не было его номера. Я не оправдываюсь, это правда. 

\- Ты никогда не обманывал, так что я не могу тебе не поверить. 

Воцарилась тишина, даже все уличные звуки стихли..

\- Может, я попрошу, чтобы нас подвезли? - поинтересовалась Ванда, немного повеселев. 

\- Было бы здорово. Кто нас подвезёт? 

Девушка не ответила на вопрос, потому что недалёко от них прозвучал громкий гудок автомобиля. Машина остановилась перед ними, и когда окошко водителя опустилось вниз, Стив встретил знакомое лицо. 

\- Питер? 

\- Это я, капитан. Садитесь, давайте. Куда вас отвезти? 

\- В психологический центр, вот адрес. - сказала Ванда, протягивая брату телефон. 

\- Ты собираешься туда? - удивился Стив. - Без плана? 

\- У меня есть один план. Думаю, он должен сработать. 

\- Может, поделишься? 

\- На месте всё расскажу.

***

Старк упорно работал над проектом. Раньше учеба для него воспринималась, как мелкая обязанность, вроде мытья посуды после еды или заправления кровати. Тони делал уроки без какого-либо напряга, получая прекрасные оценки буквально даром. Но того, что он упорно делает домашнюю работу, стараясь красиво выводить буквы, не было класса с третьего. Неаккуратность в письме компенсировалась аккуратностью в работе. 

Сейчас же он был готов на всё, чтобы ненадолго отвлечься от мыслей о Стиве. Все-таки они были хорошей парой. Иногда Тони даже думал, что они могли бы пожениться, даже если отец будет категорически против, Старк готов был отречься от фамилии, семьи, пожертвовать своей жизнью - и всё ради этих улыбающихся голубых глаз. 

Поняв, что ничего не помогает, Тони отложил проект на потом и отправился на кухню. Недолго думая, он открыл холодильник и достал недопитое вино. Таких бутылок у него всегда было предостаточно: родители часто принимали гостей, после которых оставалось много недопитого алкоголя. Обычно его заканчивала либо мать Старка, верящая в то, что бокал прохладного вина каждый день продлевает молодость, либо сам Тони, иногда угощающий своих друзей. 

Старк опрокидывает бутылку и практически одним глотком осушает её. Вино очень горчит, так, что у Тони само по себе кривится лицо. Но после он снова делает последний глоток. 

Взгляд невольно устремляется в окно, в котором видна башня компании его отца. Захотелось выпить ещё одну бутылку столь горького напитка, или что-нибудь покрепче.

***

\- Итак, судя по фото в интернете, между нами и проходом в кабинеты находится лишь стол ресепшена. - говорила Ванда. - Я отвлеку всё внимание на себя, а ты проберешься в кабинет номер 31 - это база данных пациентов. Найдёшь дело Баки, узнаешь имя его психолога. 

Ванда справилась со своей ролью лучше некуда: так правдоподобно разыграть приступ. Но, зная актёрские способности девушки, у Стива складывалось впечатление, что он не играет, а просто знает, как это происходит. Тем не менее, это сработало. Стив незаметно прошмыгнул в коридор и направился в сторону лифта. 

Никто из мимо проходящих врачей и других пациентов не обратил на него внимания, поэтому Роджерс без каких-либо проблем пробрался в архив. Небольшая комнатка была заполнена кучей шкафов с цифрами на каждом ящике. Компьютер в дальнем углу, к огромному счастью Стива, был включён. 

Найдя необходимое число, Роджерс поспешил найти необходимый документ. Обнаружив его, Стив быстро сфотографировал главную страницу с краткой информацией на телефон и, скрыв все улики, посмешил удалиться. 

На улице уже ждала взволнованная Ванда. 

\- Получилось? 

\- Получилось. Но что мы теперь будем делать? Не относить же это в полицию? Нам вряд ли поверят. 

\- Зато отец наверняка поверит сыну. Завтра заедем к Сэму.

***

Оказавшись дома, Ванда приготовила себе расслабляющую горячую ванну. Нежась в пенной воде, девушка размышляла над теми переменами, что произошли в её жизни. Она одновременно была безумно рада за возвращение брата, но при этом было грустно от мысли об расставании с Вижном. Почему-то вспомнился их первый поцелуй, произошедший поздно вечером в парке, крепкая и одновременно нежная рука парня, бережно держащая её руку. Щёки заалели, и Ванда поспешила окунуться в воду с головой, чтобы остудиться. Слишком болезненно эти воспоминания отзывались в её сердце. 

Одновременно она понимала, что страдания из-за парня не стоят её сил и нервов, но при этом не могла забыть Вижна. Ванда и не подозревала, что подростковая влюблённость выльется в такую крепкую взаимную любовь. А Ванда была уверена, что она взаимна. 

Когда девушка уже высушила волосы и переоделась в пижаму, в комнату постучал Питер. 

\- Можно с тобой поговорить? 

\- Конечно, - ответила Ванда, похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой. - Садись. 

\- Я насчёт отца. В тот раз нам так и не удалось это обсудить. 

В тот раз Ванда ещё не была готова услышать правду, поэтому попросила Питера повременить с этим. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Я его нашёл. Он сейчас живёт в Канаде. Работает на деревообрабатывающем заводе. Я нашёл его по месту работы. Очень хотел подойти, представиться, поговорить. Но не осмелился. И решил проследить за ним до самого дома. А дома его ждала семья. Другая семья - та, которую он хотел. У него дочь и жена. И даже собака. Я долго наблюдал за ними через окно, пробыл в том городке пять дней, каждый раз наблюдая за тем как отец идёт на работу и возвращается домой. Ты, кстати, больше похожа на него, чем я. 

\- Почему ты не подошёл к нему? 

\- Испугался, что он меня отвергнет. 

\- Я понимаю твой страх. Если человек считает, что ты ему не нужен, значит, он не необходим тебе.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Вы все же решили закончить это расследование? - удручённо спросил Сэм, в глубине души надеясь, что они пошутили. 

\- Да. Мы нашли всю необходимую информацию, но теперь нам нужна твоя помощь. - ответила Ванда, мило улыбаясь. Знала, как сильно Уилсон не хотел в это ввязываться. 

\- Мы не можем идти в полицию, - сразу решил разъяснить Стив. - Нам там не поверят. Но твой отец может послушать тебя, если ты предоставишь ему неопровержимые доказательства. 

\- А они у меня есть? 

\- Сейчас появятся. - решительно заявила Ванда и прошла в дом. 

Ребята расположились в комнате Сэма. 

\- И что вы нашли? - спросил хозяин, располагаясь на рабочем кресле. 

\- Мы обнаружили кое-что очень любопытное, - Ванда достала из своего рюкзака тонкую папку. - Здесь находится дело Баки, которое хранилось в том лечебном центре, откуда ему поступал звонок. Как сказал Баки, ему звонил психолог. Мы нашли, кому из психологов лечебницы принадлежит этот номер. И есть одна загвоздка. 

\- Я случайно схватил два дела, а не одно, - продолжил Стив, скрестив руки и опустив взгляд. - Мы обнаружили это лишь у Ванды. Сначала я посетовал, каким был не внимательным, но позже выяснилось, что это случайность играет нам на руку. Во втором деле находилась информация о пациенте с такой же фамилией, как у Баки. Это дело его отца. Я не мог вспомнить его имя, но узнал по фотографии. Они посещали одного и того же психолога. 

\- Вы хотите сказать, - не веря их словам, произнёс Уилсон, - что он причастен ко всему? 

\- Согласись, напрашивается только такой вывод. У психологов есть огромное влияние на своих пациентов. - ответила Ванда. - Плюс, у меня складывается ощущение, что это дело будет масштабнее, чем мы думали.

***

Наташа, как всегда, осталась в школе после уроков, чтобы позаниматься в библиотеке. Домой возвращаться не хотелось: родители работали допоздна, а фотография на тумбочке у кровати затрагивала ранящие сердце воспоминания. Многие думают, что Романоф совершенно не пробиваемая, но они сильно ошибаются. Она просто хочет казаться такой, в то время, как в душе происходит настоящий хаос из эмоций и чувств. 

В школе ходят слухи, будто Наташа никогда ни с кем не встречалась, ведь считает всех вокруг ниже своего достоинства. Возможно, маска эгоистичной стервы является удобной, но не всегда приятной. А ведь она бывает очень ранимой... 

На тумбочке у кровати до сих пор храниться фотография с прошлого года. Там она нарядная - в очаровательном красном платье, а рядом он - в белоснежной рубашке. Брюс относился к ней по-другому. Он не хотел её тупо склеить, как пытались делать многие парни, он хотел найти свою родственную душу. Но была одна проблема. Беннер был на пять лет старше девушки. Когда они встретились два года назад, он уже заканчивал университет и готовился к работе в одной известной фармацевтической компании. 

Общаясь с ним, Наташа не чувствовала разницу в возрасте, да и скованности в их отношениях не было. К сожалению, им пришлось расстаться. Брюс попал на работу своей мечты, но лишь спустя два месяца ему пришлось переехать в другой город. Наташа понимала, что отношения на расстоянии - не вариант, поэтому предложила расстаться первая. Они разошлись мирно, иногда присылают друг другу открытки, общаются в социальных сетях, как друзья. Но не более. 

\- Нат? Что ты тут делаешь? 

Романоф оторвала глаза от книги и увидела перед собой Старка. 

\- Я же говорила не называть меня так, - девушка тут же надела маску безразличия. - Я делаю уроки.

\- А где твой обворожительный друг? 

\- Я тебе говорила, Тони, он мне не друг, просто подопечный. Теперь твоя очередь объяснять мне, зачем ты здесь. 

\- Я что, не могу прийти в школьную библиотеку? - откровенно начал издеваться Старк, но вовремя остановился, - Ладно, ладно, не убивай меня взглядом, пожалуйста. Я хотел узнать у тебя, ты ещё общаешься со Стивом? 

\- Тони, если хочешь с ним поговорить, то просто поговори. Не нужно передавать записки через третьи лица. Вы уже три месяца находитесь в ссоре, пора это прекращать. 

\- Тебе не понять. 

\- Чего мне не понять? Тони, ты просто его ревнуешь. Признай это, иначе у меня складывается впечатление, что ты не уверен в себе. 

\- То есть, мне нужно отступить? 

\- Это называется "помириться". Да, я считаю, что вам со Стивом стоит помириться. Это глупое противостояние, которое ни к чему не ведёт. Если ты меня попросишь, я заранее поговорю со Стивом. Но тащить вас на примирение я не собираюсь. 

\- Я подумаю.

***

Т'Чалла был на тренировке, когда ему внезапно позвонил отец. Забросив всё и даже не вытерев лоб от пота, он ответил: 

\- Алло, отец. Зачем звонишь? 

\- Т'Чалла, - в трубке прозвучал голос, принадлежавший личному секретарю отца. - Срочно приезжай в больницу, я вышлю адрес. Кое-что случилось.


	9. Chapter 9

Открыв шкафчик, Стив был удивлён вылетевшей из него записке. Почерк явно принадлежал Старку, который просто написал: 

"На нашем месте, сразу после шестого урока." 

Роджерс сначала хотел выбросить бумажку и забыть о существовании человека по имени Тони Старк, но спустя минуту положил её в карман куртки. Насколько бы не были их отношения ужасны в данный момент, нежные воспоминания всё равно грели душу. Каким бы брутальным спортсменом ни был Стив, по натуре он - романтик. Старк в этом убедился ещё в начале их отношений, когда оба боялись признаться в любви даже самим себе. Роджерс был тем, кто устраивает весь романтический настрой в паре. Именно он признался в любви первым, первым предложил перевести их отношения в более доверительную стадию, первым рассказал обо всём родителям. 

Почему-то вспомнился их первый поцелуй. Настоящий, а не неловкие чмоки, которыми они обменивались после свидания. Он произошёл внезапно - они просто инстинктивно потянулись друг к другу, когда поняли, что царящая вокруг атмосфера располагает. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Стив вздрогнул от нахлынувших эмоций и углубил поцелуй. После этого мгновения они немного мялись в общении, но со временем это вошло в привычку - жарко целоваться при расставании. 

В один момент они решили перейти на следующий этап, причём эта мысль пришла к ним одновременно. Естественно, в тот же самый вечер ничего не было, кроме взаимных ласк. Лишь спустя неделю, проведённую в интернете на тематических сайтах с советами, они решились сделать новый шаг. 

Это было так прекрасно - смотреть друг другу в глаза на пике удовольствия и видеть в душе партнёра всепоглощающую любовь. 

В сердце защемило от мыслей о столь прекрасной любви. Многие почему-то говорят, что первая любовь самая запоминающаяся, но они не правы. Лучше всего помнишь ту всепоглощающую, нежную и милую любовь, почти идеальную. Когда вы становитесь не только любовниками, но и лучшими друзьями, и хранителями души друг друга, и верными возлюбленными. Вы становитесь всем. 

После уроков на крыше главного школьного здания никого не было, кроме единственного тёмного силуэта, освещаемого солнцем. 

\- Зачем ты меня позвал? - сразу начал наступление Стив. 

Тони посмотрел на него холодно, но даже сейчас в глазах его читалось тепло, с которым он смотрел на Роджерса раньше. 

\- Я хотел поговорить обо всём. 

\- Есть ещё что-то, что ты не успел мне высказать? 

\- Стив, послушай. Я не хочу снова ругаться с тобой, эта ссора затянулась. Я лишь хочу, чтобы мы хотя бы закончили конфликт. 

\- Только если ты извинишься перед Баки. - безапелляционно заявил Роджерс, вслушиваясь в то, как скрипнули зубы Старка. Он не любил извинятся, даже после своих собственных ошибок. Чаще всего Тони делал вид, будто нашёл компромис со своим оппонентом. Но в этот раз такого будет недостаточно.

\- С чего мне перед ним извиняться? 

Ответ Стиву не понравился, поэтому он нахмурил брови. Честно говоря, у него ещё была надежда на благоразумность Старка. Видимо, он до сих пор любил Тони, а потому продолжал верить в то, что его бывший друг и возлюбленный - хороший человек. 

В этот момент Стив окончательно понял, что не хочет больше быть связан со Старком. Он развернулся и ушёл, оставив Тони одного. Когда дверь за Роджерсом закрылась, молодой гений принял твёрдое решение - забыть о его существовании.

***

\- Что произошло с моим отцом? - тут же спросил Т'Чалла, прибежав в больницу. В холле стоял лишь секретарь, постоянно кому-то названивая. 

\- Неизвестный ворвался на заключение сделки и напал на него, - пояснил секретарь. - К счастью, пару минут назад врач сообщил, что повреждений, которые могут угрожать его жизни, нет. Сейчас я пытаюсь найти хорошего следователя. 

\- Виновника ещё не нашли? 

\- Нет. Но у нас есть видеозапись, - ответил секретарь, открывая планшет и выводя видел на экран. 

То, что Т'Чалла увидел, повергло его в шок и заставило ещё раз убедиться, что его инстинкты его никогда не подводят. Баки Барнс совершил нападение на его отца - никакая маска не смогла бы скрыть его лица настолько, чтобы Т'Чалла не узнал его. 

\- Я знаю, кто совершил нападение. - сказал парень, возвращая секретарю гаджет. - Срочно вызывай полицию.

***

Сэм не явился в тот день в школу, но всё равно позвонил друзьям с важной новостью - отец согласился вести их дело. 

\- Он согласился, что совпадений слишком уж много и выглядет все это очень подозрительно. - рассказывал Уилсон Стиву. 

\- Спасибо тебе огромное и твоему отцу - тоже. 

\- Всегда обращайся. 

Как только Роджерс закончил разговор, прозвенел звонок на урок. Зайдя в кабинет и сев на одну из первых парт, Стив включился в урок. 

Не прошло и десяти минут от лекции учителя, в класс ворвались люди в полицейской форме и повалили на пол Баки, находящегося практически в центре комнаты. 

\- Что здесь происходит? - вскрикнула преподавательница. 

\- Полиция, - кратко ответил один из ворвавшихся, показав свой значок. - Студент по имени Джеймс Барнс арестован по подозрению в нападении на дипломатическое лицо. 

Баки притих, боясь пошевелиться. Но спустя мгновение он резко встал и, схватив хранителя правопорядка, швырнул его прямо в стену. Ученики с паническими криками и визгами начали выбегать из класса. 

И только Стив оставался на месте. Он уже видел его в таком состоянии.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Баки, - совершенно спокойно, будто ничего не происходит, произнёс Стив. Барнс тут же обратил на него внимание, пронзив его фигуру холодным взглядом, способным заморозить до смерти. 

\- Баки, успокойся, - продолжал говорить Роджерс, при этом беря в руку стул, готовый обороняться. 

Баки не сдвинулся с места, будто понимал, о чём говорит ему друг. Точнее, у Стива была надежда, что он понимает. И даже в глазах иногда промелькивало понимание. 

\- Что он делает? - шёпотом спросила Ванда, стоявшая за дверью. Вместе с ней за этим наблюдали другие заинтересованные ученики с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения. 

\- Что бы он не делал, его нужно спасать. - ответил один из уцелевших полицейских, проверяя наличие пуль в пистолете. 

\- Вы собираетесь стрелять? 

\- Да. Другого выхода нет. Этот пацан владеет какими-то нечеловеческими силами, простыми наручниками его не задержишь. 

Тем временем Стив начал мелкими шажками подходить к замершему Баки. 

\- Это я - Стив. Помнишь, мы с детства дружили. 

\- Я помню. - тихо ответил Барнс и помотал головой, будто пытаясь скинуть морок. 

\- Это хорошо. Успокойся, расслабься. Я ничего не сделаю. 

\- Я знаю.

***

На следующей неделе начались суды. К счастью, отец Сэма смог найти много доказательств и их вещественные подтверждения, чтобы убедить судью оправдать Барнса. Разбирательства продолжались месяц, за который Баки и Стив стали практически братьями. 

В школу Баки вернулся только под Рождество. 

Коридоры были украшены, некоторые проходили в шапках Санта Клауса, витала атмосфера наступающего праздника. 

\- Баки! - на парня тут же налетела радостная Ванда в большом красном свитере с оленями. - Как же я рада, что ты вернулся. 

Она освободила его от крепких объятий и начала рассматривать его: короткая стрижка, более уютная классическая одежда. Он изменился. 

\- Я тоже очень рад. - и даже взгляд его стал менее запуганным. - Что я пропустил? 

\- В принципе, ничего особенного. 

Они дошли до столовки, где их уже ждали Стив, Сэм и Скотт. И Вижн. Баки пожал руки всем присутствующим и сел рядом с Роджерсом. 

\- Раз уж мы все собрались, - заговорила снова Ванда, - я бы хотела пригласить вас на предрождественскую вечеринку. 

Пока компания обсуждала празднование, к их столику подошёл Т'Чалла. 

\- Барнс, можно перекинуться с тобой парой слов? 

Стив уже собирался подняться на защиту лучшего друга, но его остановили слова Баки: 

\- Да, конечно. 

Они вышли из столовки и остановились в коридоре. 

\- Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. - начал говорить Т'Чалла. 

\- Не стоит. Ты не мог предположить, что я нахожусь под гипнозом. До определённого момента я сам не подозревал об этом. Жаль только, что Штрукера не нашли. Это я должен, вообще-то, приносить соболезнования насчёт твоего отца. 

\- Спасибо. После Рождественских каникул я, скорее всего, уеду. 

\- Может, тогда хочешь пойти на нашу предрождественскую вечеринку? 

\- Если остальные будут не против.

***

\- Тони. 

Старк развернулся спиной к шкафчику и увидел перед собой Стива. 

\- Привет, - неуверенно проговорил Тони, не зная, чего ожидать от этой встречи. 

\- Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Они пришли на крышу - место, где они впервые признались друг другу в чувствах, и где потом часто встречались после уроков. 

\- Я хочу зарыть топор войны. Ни дело, когда бывшие становятся врагами. - Стив протянул руку для рукопожатия. Тони же не колебался ни секунду, потому что ему тоже надоело. 

\- Полностью согласен. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь в себе силы простить меня за всё. 

\- Найду. Но напоследок, - Стив достал из кармана куртки веточку омелы. - Прощальный поцелуй? 

\- Не откажусь. 

Это последнее соприкосновение их губ, очень нежное и ласковое, какие они дарили друг другу ещё только в начале своих отношений. На душе у обоих стало приятно и тепло. 

\- Мы устраиваем предрождественскую вечеринку. Хочешь с нами? 

\- Думаю, что не смогу. Уезжаю с родителя во Францию. 

\- Очень жаль. Тогда, с Рождеством.

***

Вечеринку решили провести у Ванды дома. Её родители как раз уехали на Рождество к дальним родственникам, оставив Ванду и Питера одних. 

Ванда и Вижн вместе готовили на кухне, пока Наташа руководила процессом поставки ёлки, которую они вместе купили только сегодня. Из всей прежней компании здесь не хватало только Тони и Роуди. 

\- Джеймс, - позвал Баки Т'Чалла, - мы можем отойти? 

Барнс согласился, и они прошли на второй этаж и встали в коридоре. Т'Чалла достал небольшую коробочку и передал Баки. 

\- Надеюсь, ты примешь мой подарок. 

Баки открыл коробочку и увидел красивые позолоченные часы. 

\- Боже, они же такие дорогие. Не стоило. 

\- Стоило. - коротко ответил Т'Чалла и на секунду прикоснулся губами к щеке Барнса. 

За несколько месяцев судебных разбирательств Т'Чалла смог многое узнать о Баки и совсем незаметно для себя проникся к нему глубокой симпатией. В стране Т'Чаллы красота являлась более абстрактным понятием. Красивым считался душевно сильный человек, который стойко переносил все удары жизни. И Баки оказался именно таким - с сильной волей. Ведь не каждый бы выдержал этот ураган неприятностей, обрушившийся на него: тюремное заключение отца, беднота, необходимость пропускать школу из-за работы, слишком резкая смена уклада жизни. 

Когда Т'Чалла оторвался от Баки, тот был весь красный. 

\- Спасибо. - сквозь поволоку смущения проговорил он. 

А на кухне в воздухе витало романтикой: Ванда и Вижн всё делали вместе, часто кружились по кухне и, когда все покидали кухню, дарили короткие поцелуи. Сейчас Ванда была рада, что пошла на примирение.

***

Рождество Тони Старка проходило совсем не празднично. Родители укатили во Францию, а он отказался. Не потому, что там было нечего делать. А потому, что отец ехал туда по делам, а это значило постоянные посещения каких-то официальных встреч, а не прогулки по украшенному городу. 

Весь вечер Тони просидел в баре, где по маленькому телевизору над барным столом шёл фильм Один дома, а бармен и официант часто бросали работу и просто усаживались за один стол, пили и ели, болтали. 

Когда Тони вышел из бара, он сразу же столкнулся с кем-то из прохожих. Он поднял голову, чтобы извиниться, но так и застыл. 

\- Старк, - недоуменно произнёс Локи, с которым непосчастливилось столкнуться Тони. 

\- Локи? 

Тор уже рассказывал своим друзьям, что Локи в тайне от родителей сдал выпускные экзамены экстерном и сбежал из дома, где ссоры с отцом становились ежедневным явлением. Семья Лафейсон сначала устроила поиски. Но однажды на счёт Фригги пришла сумма денег, а на телефоне появилось СМС с незнакомого номера: "Не ищите меня." Тор долгое время не мог понять, почему Локи сбежал, ведь братья уже давно прояснили ситуацию, что Локи оказался приемным ребёнком. Младший брат вроде успокоился, но явно немного замкнулся в себе. На выпускном вечере Тор даже жаловался, что Локи поздно приходит домой и ничего ему не рассказывает. 

\- Почему ты в Нью-Йорке? - с некими подозрениями спросил Старк.

Локи промолчал, продолжая смотреть на Тони весьма недружелюбным взглядом. 

\- Старк, если ты собираешься начать этот разговор, то, 

\- Ты прав. Нужно бы куда-нибудь зайти. 

Тони быстро обнаружил круглосуточный фастфуд, где в меню имелась китайская еда. Предупредив о том, что платит Старк, Локи заказал себе риса с овощами и креветками. 

Получив свой заказ, Локи тут же начал есть. И, несмотря на то, что ел он медленно и брал небольшие порции, было заметно, что он голоден. 

\- Так, почему ты в городе? 

\- Я приехал по нужде. - в глазах на секунду мелькнула ярость. - Если расскажешь об этом Тору, я тебя убью. 

\- Я ничего ему не скажу. Если расскажешь, где ты был всё это время. 

\- Неужели тебе так интересно? - прищурился Локи. 

\- Просто любопытствую. Нужно же себя как-то развлечь. 

Локи сейчас мог задать тысячу вопросов, которые заставили бы Тони вспоминать много неприятного и обидного. Например, почему он не празднует с семьёй, друзьями или бойфрендом? И Старк бы не смог отвязаться от них. Но Локи ничего не спросил. Он достал из кармана свой слегка потрёпанный телефон - расцарапанный чехол, в уголке треснутое защитное стекло, - и открыл фотографии. 

\- За этот год я много где побывал, если говорить честно. Хотел, так сказать, развеется. 

Тони было интересно послушать про жизнь Локи, поэтому Старк рассказал немного о себе, укрывая некоторые детали и события. Не хотелось в этом признаваться, но беседа вышла очень приятной, так что Тони даже не заметил, что прошло Рождество. И это было даже лучше, чем одному сидеть перед компьютером дома. Намного лучше.


End file.
